1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle device for fastening a steering tube with a stem tube and more particularly to an uncomplicated bicycle device for fastening a steering tube with a stem tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle activity is more and more popular in the 21st century because bicycle activity is eco-friendly, convenient and entertaining. Many enterprises encourage their employees to go to work by bicycles instead of driving vehicles today. Many people also go shopping or go traveling by bicycles during their leisure time. Therefore, bicycle safety becomes an important topic when bicycle manufacturers design and produce bicycles.
A conventional bicycle device for fastening a steering tube with a stem tube includes a plurality of locknuts and a fastening set. The locknuts are screwed along a plurality of thread structures formed on the stem tube for clamping the steering tube tightly. The fastening set further comprises a star nut placed into the steering tube, a cap covering a top of the stem tube, and a cap bolt screwing the star nut and the cap together. After tightening the cap bolt in the cap and the star nut, the star nut is driven down into the steering tube that acts as an anchor by gripping the inside of the steering tube with a downward force. Thus, the stem tube connects to the steering tube tightly and an orientation of the stem tube is as identical as a moving direction of the bicycle which is controlled by a front circle positioned along the steering tube.
However, after a rider rides on the road for a period of time, the locknut and the cap bolt become more and more unfastened because of some vibration, impact and shock in traffic. Therefore, the stem tube can rotate around the steering tube gradually and the orientation of the stem tube is not identical with the moving direction. The orientation of the stem tube needs to be calibrated again. During the calibration:
First, release the cap bolt from the cap for taking the cap away;
Second, release the locknuts for adjusting the stem tube to the identical orientation with the front circle and the steering tube;
Third, assemble the cap, cap bolt and the locknuts again for fastening the steering tube and the stem tube infirmly;
Fourth, rotate a handlebar for checking that the orientations of the stem tube and the front circle are identical or not. If both orientations are not identical, repeat the third until both orientations are identical;
Finally, tighten the cap bolt and the locknuts.
There are at least five steps for calibration in the conventional art because of a multiplicity of components.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.